


One two three

by orphan_account



Category: White Collar
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Depression, Disorders, F/F, F/M, Homosexuality, M/M, Mental Ilness, Mental Institutions, No Smut, Other tags to be added, Psycho, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Therapy, Undercover, Violence, friendships, just friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-26 07:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17741987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Neil is forced to go undercover in a mental institution and makes some new friends.





	1. Scene 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neil gets checked in at the institution.

Neil was rather unsure of what to think of the faculty. From the outside, as the car was getting closer and closer to the building, it seemed more like  prison, with a huge wall surrounding the brick building. There were Security guards stationed around the place, and Neil was pretty certain they had some sort of weapon in their hands- maybe a taser of sorts? Either way, the fact that the guards needed weapons wasn't a very comforting thought. 

 

He still couldn’t believe he was being carted off to a damn mental faculty. Apparently, the normal prison wasn’t good enough for him or something. So, the FBI had forged some papers saying he had OCD and ordered him to contact if anything ‘shady’ happened. Neil wasn’t very sure what ‘shady’ meant in an environment filled with mental patients, but he had just nodded along. 

 

He didn’t even notice that they had arrived until the car door was opened and the agent grinned at him. “ Here we are.” He grinned, reminding Neil of the sharks in ‘ Finding Dory’. He smiled back and stepped out of the car. 

 

Time to get checked in.

* * *

 

" Well, Mr Caffrey, it says here that you suffer from an Obsessive Compulsive Disorder?" The woman at the check in looked rather strict, maybe because of the way her eyebrows looked like nike logos drawn on her face. Her voice however, was kind and soothing. Which was expected, but still a pleasant surprise. Neil was also surprised to find how homey the place was form the inside. The walls of the check in were painted a soft beige color, with flowers and plants on the small tables scattered around the well-lit room. The pictures of the walls were also rather nice, mainly of landscapes. The only thing reminding him that this was a mental faculty was the poster plastered onto the receptionist's desk- " We can help!" It read in blue font with a woman giving a fake cheerey smile on it. 

" Now, you just need to sign this, and I will call over your supervisor and let him show you around." Neil skimmed the paper before scribbling his name down. " Alright, thank you."  The lady, Addams, as Neil now recognized from her tag, told him and picked up the phone. 

 

Just a few minutes after, another man stepped into the room. He was wearing jeans and a white tee shirt. " Neil, this is your supervisor, Theodore. He will be responsible for your meals, medicines, luxuries and all that. Now, if you want you can say bye and then Theo will show you around." 

Neil looked at the FBI agent who had been silently standing at the back of the room. " See you, Neil." He said in a gruff voice and Neil grinned. " Bye." Then he followed Theo through the doors into the place he would spend the next few months in. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope that wasn't too awful.... I spat this out during my Geography class so it might be a bit rushed


	2. Scene 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theo gives Neil a tour of the premises

 

“ Alright, Neal, this is the lobby.” Theo told him once the doors had closed. The lobby was pretty small, with the same beige walls as the previous room, some benches along the walls as well as dark wood shelves that had gloves, hats, scarves and other things on them. “ That’s for people who didn't bring their own.” Theo said when he saw Neil looking. “ This is also where you can pick up mail and get a note to go outside.” 

 

“ Right.” Neil nodded. Theo beckoned him to follow through another door. The next room was significantly bigger. The canteen. Neil noticed. “ This is the cafeteria.” Theo noted, and pointed to the counters. “ All the food is freshly made. We try to have it with the best quality we can, and we make sure to clean after every meal. 

 

The canteen also looked rather nice. The walls here were white, and contrasted with the birch wood tables and chairs. In one of the corners, there were small couches and coffee tables, as well as a old-looking television. 

 

“ Right, I’ll show you the laundry room now.” Theodore interrupted his observation. 

 

The laundry room was a small room with grey walls. It had a long table running through the middle, and dryers on one and washers on either sides of the walls. “ As for uniforms, you can wear whatever you’d like, although we do not allow ties of any sort. We’ve had...unfortunate incidents…” Neil nodded. “ Alright.” he continued. “ Is there a specific laundry day or?” Theo shook his head. “ No, you can come here whenever you want.”  

 

Finally he was shown the baths and two lounges, as well as the rooms for therapy. Then, at last he was standing in front of his dorm room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so heck! this mental institute is modeled after one I have been to ( i had an internship)   
> thank you so much for reading!


	3. Hiatus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey

Hey, hello, good day!  
I will be going on a hiatus. This is for many reasons, one of them being me losing interest in this show and also being in a bad mental place. I hope you can forgive me. this story is going to be orphaned.   
Bye for now  
miles


End file.
